Dance With the Devil
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: "Dance with me." he whispered for he could not say what he really meant. She danced with the devil – round, round, round they went.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Naraku/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: "Dance with me." he whispered for he could not say what he really meant. __She danced with the devil – round, round, round they went. _

**Dance With the Devil**

x . . . . x

_She danced with the devil – round, round, round they went. _

His mind is not his own.

It consisted of himself and the whispering, vile bandit Onigumo.

History was doomed to repeat itself as long as Onigumo existed within him.

So he cast him out – placed his ningen heart within a baby so that the obsession would cease.

He wanted to close his eyes and no longer see cerulean hues haunting his dreams and his answer to the weakness that plagued him was that it belonged to Onigumo.

The moment his ningen heart was removed the youkai within him howled their triumph and his obsession became terminal – worse than before, rising with a vengeance, and he screamed the injustices to the world.

For the ningen frailty of his other self had actually been holding the youkai obsession at bay.

It didn't take long for the once ningen turned hanyou turned youkai to leave his miasma filled castle and find her milling among the ningen of the village her nest mates would visit and rest at. She sparkled like a star in the night as she tended to children and the elderly and _made him sick with her kindness_.

The kumo laid in wait – silently watching for the moment to strike.

It came when she disappeared down a worn path away from view, a basket in her hands while she hummed a small tune.

Scarlet hues observed as she disappeared into a clearing and began to pluck small plants from the ground – watching her as she went on hands and knees and pulled the flora from their homes.

And he chuckled.

She stiffened and turned and he was there in a moment's notice standing before her with a smile lighting his features, cruelty filling his eyes, and his obsession burning through his veins.

She opened her mouth to scream but he crouched and covered her mouth his hand, waiting, watching, as fear filled her cerulean hues and he _relished _in it.

He leaned forward and inhaled her scent, his lips hovering over her cheek. He chuckled once more and whispered, "_Dance with me_."

Tampering down his _need _for her – the need to touch, taint, hurt – he blinked as though confused as to why he was there and was gone as quickly as he came leaving a heavily breathing miko in his wake.

.

He hadn't bothered her group in some time so he sent a puppet to amuse himself.

They of course fought against it, the hanyou swinging his sword here and there, the tajiya fighting with a hatred that made him almost proud, and the monk attacking as though his life were on the line (which it was).

She, however, stood back as was required of her but rather then watch her companions fearfully he observed as she gazed at the puppet curiously.

Just to see if he could do it – he pushed a tentacle in her direction.

He heard the screams of her friends – watched in satisfaction as the hanyou raced to her only to realize he would be too late – enjoyed in the fear in her eyes.

_Fear of him – fear of death. _

He waited for her blood to spill and watched with angry fascination as the tentacle stopped inches from her breast.

She too watched as it remained unmoving until pulling away.

The tentacle became a hand and the puppet whispered the words he was thinking, "_Dance with me_."

A heartbeat past before the hanyou destroyed the puppet.

.

He used Kanna's mirror to stalk her like he had not done before.

He had always known that the hanyou continued to run to the dead miko's side – he however had never witnessed the effect it held on his own miko.

It was definitely an interesting facet he had never explored.

Trembling tears slid along her cheeks and her lips pursed with need to hold back her sobs.

She pretended it didn't happen and moved on.

She was surprisingly resilient for one so young.

The kumo began to weave his web as he watched her fall asleep and observed as the hanyou crept into the hut before down broke looking most guilty.

He laughed aloud at his apparent misery.

.

He went to her in the dead of night as she walked to a nearby spring for her bath.

He appeared before her in a flurry of shadows, darkness, and miasma.

She leapt back startled but she did not scream and he frowned.

"Why are you not screaming?" he asked after a moment of staring at one another.

Her dainty shoulders shrugged, "Because for some reason you can't kill me."

He scowled before the scowl melted into a smile, "But I can hurt you."

Her eyes widened as his tentacles descended upon her.

He brought her close and whispered of her insecurities and the way Inuyasha treated her.

Whispered how _he _could treat her _better_.

As he was leaving he strongly informed her that she would keep these meetings secret or he would destroy all she held dear.

He left her heart a broken battered thing on the floor.

When she found the strength in her to make it to the hot spring he returned to the spot he had left her and picked up the pieces of her heart and kept them beside him until the time was right.

.

Time was an irrelevant thing to him.

So he waited patiently.

He would go to her at the most random of times and verbally and mentally abuse her and sooth away the hurts the hanyou left with his silver tongue.

Sometimes she wouldn't see him for weeks or even months.

Other times he would appear before her three days in a row.

It was always the same.

Every time he left her though – he also left a piece of the broken heart she had left behind – each piece tainted with his darkness.

.

When the hanyou decided to keep the dead miko – his own miko's heart had been firmly restored and she took it all in stride.

He had been oddly proud of her and told her as such.

She had responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

As a reward he didn't hurt her that night.

.

He came to her while she bathed and she scolded him while he laughed darkly, pinning her with a tentacle against hard rocks she leaned on.

"Do not presume to scold me like your puppy." He informed her and she merely glared. "I am not tame as he."

She changed the subject as the tentacle slithered away from her, "We're supposed to kill you soon."

He lazily arched a brow, "And what will you do?"

She sighed, "Can't you just give me the jewel?"

He laughed at her naiveté and shook his head, "No."

She scowled, "I thought as much…" there was something frightened within her gaze as she whispered, "Don't – just don't hurt anyone; you said if I was quiet you wouldn't hurt anyone." She reminded him almost righteously.

He smiled and calmly stated, "I won't."

.

The grass stained crimson as lifeless accusatory faces stared all around them.

In the center of the carnage she screamed at him, cried, and hit him, "_You said you wouldn't_!"

Covered in the blood of his enemies he leaned down and whispered, "_I lied._"

Her sobs broke across him and he found that he enjoyed them much more than he had anticipated and wondered why he had not killed them all sooner, "Why?"

He pressed his blood covered lips to her cheek and responded, "I will be the _only _one in your heart." His lips devoured hers and she was still underneath his assault while is obsession burned brighter than before, tightening his chest while he pulled away and hoarsely whispered, "_Dance with me_."

Alone, stuck in another time as the youkai held the blackened Shikon to his chest, the miko silently cried and held out her hand to the enemy.

After all – everyone was too dead to see her fall from grace.

It would have happened whether there were alive or dead.

Though the tears did not stop she nodded her head ashamed that she would _willing _go to him and responded in kind, "_I will dance with you."_

Neither could say what they really meant for it would make their actions too real – too _ningen._

Though they each knew what the other intended to say.

A three word sentence that could change everything.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **In case you didn't get it – 'dance with me' was a euphuism for 'I love you'. He can't say it because he doesn't understand it and because it would make his actions more human and hers more selfish. This is the reconstructed version so if you have this faved it is going to appear is "Chapter Two" although there is only one chapter.


End file.
